Back to Erik
by The Last Kunoichi
Summary: That is it! Christine has left Raoul and returns to the opera house where she falls for Erik, but for real. What will happen when Raoul finds out his fiancee is with the man who almost killed him?...please R&R... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Raoul

Back to Erik

horse gurls luv the barn

Chapter one: Leaving Raoul

It was ten at night. Christine sat at her writing desk nervously waiting. Raoul was late... again.

Ever since she had refused Erik and had chosen Raoul, things haven't been going smoothly. Raoul always came in from work late with some idiotic excuse every time. And he never seemed to have an explaination for the increasing amount on the monthly bills. Money was spent, and it was not Christine who had spent it.

Ten thirty. Where the heck was he? Suddenly, the door burst open. Raoul walked in with a pale face and bags under his eyes. Christine got up.

"Where on earth have you been, Raoul de Changey?" she asked angrily. Raoul fumbled with the button on his coat.

"Ummm... uhh... great news, dear!" he said. "I've gotten back the money we need to pay our debt!"

"And how exactly?" Christine asked.

"Umm... cock fighting..." Raoul bowed his head. "The owner said I looked like a lucky guy!"

Christine threw up her hands in rage. "So this is what innocent little Raoul was doing all this time?" she yelled. "Betting our savings on COCK FIGHTS?"

"It's sounds bad..." Raoul said. "But ever since I lost my job it's been the only thing I can do to get food on this table, Christine!"

"You lost your job from what exactly?" Christine thundered.

"I fell asleep for one little minute. The boss is an idiot! He doesn't know when to draw the line between slightly tired, and lazy slacker!"

"NO! I am sorry, Raoul de Changey, but it is YOU who doesn't know when to draw the line!" Christine shouted. She ran up to her room, grabbed her suitcase, stuffed a bunch of clothes in it, and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Raoul cried when he saw his fiancee walking toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to where I was happy before I messed up my life!" Christine answered. "The Paris Opera House!" With that, she slammed the door, and left a stunned Raoul to stand and stare.


	2. Chapter 2: Back in the Opera house

Chapter 2: Back in the Opera House

As Christine dragged her heavy suitcase through the Opera house doors, memories came flooding back to her.

She saw the stairs where she and Meg would always come down before an opera, she heard the chatter of the young girls inside their dorms, and of course, she saw the stage where she and Erik performed the unfinished play, _Don Juan_.

Christine sighed. "I wonder if he's still here," she wondered out loud. All through her ride back here she wondered about her Angel of Music.

Chrsitne made her way to Meg's bedroom. She knocked and opened the door slightly. Meg was sitting on her bed reading a book. She looked up and saw Christine's head poking into the room.

"Christine Daae?" she said in disbelief.

"Meg Giry?" said Christine. Meg got up and hugged her friend. "Oh, it's been so long!" said Meg. "How is going with Raoul?"

Chrsitne's smile faded. "Well, that's why I came back here..." She told Meg the story of how Raoul had lost his job by falling asleep, and gambling their savings carelessly, unaware of the consequences.

Meg sighed. "Men sometimes... You don't know what's going through their heads."

"Speaking of men," Christine said, "is Erik still here?"

Meg's face fell. "Well," she said. "He is, but he's been more trouble than ever. In the past few months he's messed up two dress rehearsals, hid one of our star's costumes, AND left a threatening letter for M. Andre and M. Firmin."

"What did the letter say?" Christine asked.

"Oh, he was just demanding his pay, but he was less polite this time," Meg answered.

Christine thought of Erik, and her stomach gave a funny jolt, mixed with sadness, guilt, and pity.

"This is all my fault," she said. "If I hadn't taken off his mask during _Don Juan_ I wouldn't have left him in so much pain... maybe I should have chosen him instead of Raoul. Besides, he is my Angel of..." Christine's voice trailed off.

"Christine?" Meg said. "Christine? You trailed off there. What's wrong?"

Christine got up immediately, and ran for the door.

"Christine! Where are you going?" Meg called.

"I'll be right back, Meg," Christine said. "There is one more loose end I have forgotten to tie upafter the rein of the Phantom of the Opera."


	3. Chapter 3:The Music of the Night Returns

Chapter three: The Music of the Night Returns

Christine ran as fast as she could to her old room, and went through the sliding mirror. Oh the mirror... where she hadcaught her firstglimpse of Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, her teacher... the Angel of Music.

She ran on, through the dark tunnels with a torch she handled carefully. Christine ran down the stairs, and met Caesar, Erik's horse, the one he had used to take her down to his place the first time. Christine sighed. Memories.

Christine was a little bit afraid, handling the tall black horse, but Caesar sensed she was a bit uneasy and walked carefully down to the gondola.

Christine rowed slowly down the river, and made her way to Erik's lair. Nothing had seemed to change. The candles were lit, the swan bed where he had lain her after she passed out was still there, and of course, his beloved organ which she had listened to his beautiful music was still standing near the bedroom.

Christine got out of the boat, and started to search for her Angel. He wasn't playing on his organ, or sleeping. Where was he? Suddenly, a voice filled with surprise, but as beautiful as an angel, sounded behind her. "Christine?" it said. Christine spun around.

Standing there, was Erik, the infamous Phantom of the Opera. He hadn't changed much in the past months. He still had dark brown eyes, black hair, a handsome face, and of course, his white mask.

Christine walked toward him. She started to sing. "Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel my soul was weak... forgive me. Let me enter at last... Erik..." The name sounded foreign, yet so familiar to her tongue. Christine had switched the lyrics around a bit, but she didn't care, she just hoped Erik got the message.

Erik stared at her in disbelief. Why had Christine, his only love, _his_ angel, who had chosen that good-for-nothing rat (Raoul) over him, come back?

"Christine, why have you come back?" he asked. He suddenly got a bit angry. "Just to tell me how it's been going with your little husband? How are the kids? Listen, I don't care," Erik 's anger turned to sadness. He turned away, and started for the shattered mirror which he had broken when Christine left a few months ago.

"No! Wait, Erik!" Christine called after him. "It's not like that! The reason why I came back to you was because of Raoul!"

Erik stopped. Was his ears deceiving him? It she just say she returned to him because of Raoul? He sighed turned around, and came back to Christine.

"Let me tell you what happened," Christine said, softly. She told Erik the story she had told Meg. Erik seemed to have a slight spark of happiness in his eyes, but they quickly disappeared.

"No, Christine," he said, turning away. "No. Don't play this game with me." Christine felt as if a dagger of ice had been plunged into her stomach. Erik thought she was tricking him!

"NO! Erik, I'm not pulling your leg," suddenly, Christine blurted out what she had been keeping in for those three months... "I love you, and I'll prove it!" She, all of a sudden, jumped into his arms, and kissed him.

Erik had never felt a kiss this passionate. It wasn't like the kiss Christine had given him months ago. That kiss was useless, not passionate, and full of reluctance. This kiss was different.

Erik felt hot under his collar. Was this how love was supposed to feel? He wasn't sure. But what he was sure of was that Chrsitine was telling the truth. Her lips felt like rose petals against his, her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him close. Erik pulled hr closer.

When the two finally broke apart, Erik's eyes were shining with tears, but these tears were tears of joy. "My Angel of Music..." he whispered. "You have returned!.."

Erik grabbed Christine's hand, and pulled her gently to his organ. He started to play. As he played he sang: "You alone can make my song take flight... It's returned now... the Music of the Night..."


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

Chapter Four: Jealousy

Raoul was half-asleep in hisbed. He hadforgotten what happened last night, then he remembered. Christine had left him. His dear, precious Christine that he risked his life for, had left him.

"She went to The Paris Opera House," he said, suddenly remembering. "I have to go get her, and tell her I'm sorry. God, Raoul, you are such an idiot! Next time you gamble don't tell her!"

Raoul wasn't about to give up gambling, but he wanted his fiancee back. Who would do all the chores if only he was there? Raoul got in a buggy, and drove off to the opera house.

He banged on the door continuously until Madame Giry answered the door. "Monseuir, it's quite early," she said. "Couldn't it wait until morning?" Raoul ignored the question.

"Where is my fiancee? Where is Chrisitne?" he asked through clenched teeth. Giry wasn't intimidated. "Meg saw her last night. I'll go get her," she said. Moments later, Meg appeared in her bathrobe.

"Where is Chrsitne? I want to know NOW!" Raoul yelled. Meg was shocked at how rude Raoul was. **No wonder Christine left him!** She thought. Meg decided to do the I-know-where-she-is-and-you-can't-reach-her game for his rudeness, and for Christine's sake.

"She's hear," she said.

"Where?"

"The catacombs."

"Why?"

"She's returning to him."

"WHO!"

"Erik."

"WHO"S HE?"

"Her angel."

"Of Music?" Meg nodded. "It's very hard to get to the catacombs," she said. "Take me there!" Raoul demanded. "I'm sorry, Viticome de Changey, I can't, I can sleep in until seven today." With that, Meg shut the door in Raoul's face. Raoul boiled over.

"SHE'S WITH THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA?" he cried, outraged. Raoul felt something. Something he knew others usually felt, but not him. Jealousy. Jealous because Christine obviously loved Erik more than him.It was so strong, Raoul almost couldn't take it. Suddenly, another wave of emotion hit him. Hatred. He wanted nothing more than for Erik's life to end... which it should of, back in the graveyard three months ago.

Raoul wanted to go down to the catacombs and give Erik a piece of his mind right now... but he didn't because number one, Meg must of locked the door when she rudely shut it in his face, second of all, even if he did go in, he would probably get caught, and third... he wanted to make a plan to make Erik's death as painful as possible.

"Oh, I am sorry, so-called 'Angel of Music'," Raoul said to himself, nastily. "But since you have MY future wife, that is a sin I can not forgive you for... Oh Christine... WHY!" Raoul jumped into his buggy, and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5: A Baby?

Chapter five: A Baby?

A few weeks after Christine had come back to her Erik, life had beengoing along quite well. She visited Meg and her other friends for a few hours everyday, always sang with her Angel, and she had no worries about Raoul.

Although, within the few weeks, Christine had become awfully sick. She was vomiting a lot in the morning, she was very tired, and a bit unhappy for no reason. Of course, she tried not to take her unusual anger outon Erik. He seemed to understand, and played relaxing music to soothe his love's discomfort when she was resting.

Erik began to get really worried about Christine. "What if she has the flu?" he wondered aloud one day, while she was at the doctor's. Theflu had been a very deathly at the time. It would kill Erik if Christine died.

When Christine arrived back, Erik ran to meet her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Why are you rubbing your heel?"

"Oh, Caesar, didn't want to go down the stairs and I gave him one tap too hard with my heel," she said.

"Did he bolt?" Erik asked, concerned.

"No, but..." a smile started to spread across Christine's face.

"What?"

"Well..." Christine started, playfully. "Erik, have you ever heard of a stork?"

"A stork?" Erik asked, confused. "Well... yes, it's a bird isn't it?"

"That brings what?"

"Uh..." Erik felt kind of awkward. Why was Christine talking about birds when she was sick. Christine suddenly sighed and pulled Erik close.

"Nevermind about the stork, it's a child's tale. I'll cut to the chase... Erik... I'm having a baby."

Erik's heart seemed to stop. A baby? His and Christine's baby? Someone to carry on his name? His father had always told him he was useless, and he hated him because no one would carry on his name. **Oh how wrong you are, **Erik thought. Erik reminded himself it might be a girl, but he was to shocked and happy to care.

"Christine?.." Erik said. "A baby...? Our baby...? " Christine smiled even wider and nodded. Erik smiled too. He hadn't done that in a while. He picked Christine up and twirled her around. He hugged her hard... but not so hard, not wanting to damage their baby. He kissed her for a long time. When the two finally broke apart Erik's visible part of his face was shining with tears of joy. "My god..." he said. "I'm going to be a father..."


	6. Chapter 6: Final Showdown

Chapter six: Final Showdown

Raoul was on his way to the Opera House. "A week!" he said. "A week of planning the Phantom's death, and it seems like ages. Prepare to die, Erik," Raoul laughed coldly and urged the harnessed horse to go faster.

"Erik, it's a boy what do you think we should call him?" Christine asked, as she sat in a chair watch Erik write some songs. "Maybe..." Erik said thoughtfully. "... Christopher? After his mother?" He beamed along with Christine.

"If it's a girl, I'd like to call her Erika... after her father," Christine smiled. Suddenly, she became sad. "Oh Erik. If I don't have boy, no one will be able to carry on your name."

Erik got up and knelt beside her. "Whether you have a girl or a boy, I don't care," he said. "I'll accept any child of mine... unlike my parents."

"Aww," Christine smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "That's sweet."

Suddenly, there was the splashing of someone running through water. Appearing near the gate was Raoul de Changey.

"You!" he pointed at Erik. "Give me back my wife!" Christine stood up. "I am not your wife, fiancee, or girlfriend! I have chosen to stay with Erik. You have hurt me, Raoul, and I'll never forgive you. I am staying with MY HUSBAND!"

Erik looked at her. "I didn't propose to you yet -- I mean -- uhh... oh god..." **Nice going Erik,** he thought.

"I know..." Christine said. "But I felt it coming up, and I'm sorry for --"

"HEY!" Raoul yelled. "Are you two going to just stand there or let me in?" This made Erik very angry. He went up to the lever and pulled down on it. "There, are you happy, Rat?" he asked, viciously. "Now, may I ask you what on earth you want with me."

"This is it," Raoul said. "You were always moping around , and leaving everyone's spirit's downthree years agobecause only YOU weren't happy! You always wished you were dead! Now your wish shall come true!" Raoul showed a Punjab lasso and threw it over Erik's head, while doing so he said: "Don't think you didn't teach me anything, Phantom! I learned to make this lasso from you!"

"And I learned something from you too!" Erik said, just before the lasso hit the bottom of his neck, "YOUR HAND AT THE LEVEL OF YOUR EYES!" Erik got the lasso off him, wrenched it out of Raoul's hands, threw it away, and got his sword.

"Don't think I didn't come prepared," Raoul said, as he pulled out his sword. He and Erik started fighting. Erik almost tripped Raoul numerous times, but he had good balance, and Raoul tried to stab Erik, but he was to quick. Finally Erik knocked Raoul down, took his sword, and pointed them both at his neck.

"I can either let you go and you leave me and Christine alone, or I can kill you here," Erik said. "Your choice."

Raoul looked at him. "I hate you," and with that he ran off.

Christine couldn't believe what had just happened. She Was just glad Erik was safe. She ran over to him, leaped into his arms, and kissed him... The world was peacful again.


	7. Chapter 7: Nine Moths Later

Chapter seven: Nine months later...

"Erik," Christine said, tiredly. "Do you want to say hi to little Erika?" Erik looked at her. "We have a girl?" he asked. Christine smiled and nodded. She handed Erik a little bundle.

Erik found himself holding the most beautiful baby ever. She had dark chocolatey eyes, a bit of dark brown hair on her small head, and she had a mak on her cheek... it looked a lot like a half moon. None the less, Erik loved her. This was his daughter.

Erik found himself crying. "Welcome to our family, Erika," he said. Once again... These were tears of joy...

A/N: Sorry it was a short epilouge ppl! But it was just to wrap up the story. Hope you enjoyed it:)


End file.
